Wonderful Kiss
by Kimaudrlie
Summary: Park Jimin hanyalah seorang siswa yang menyukai sebuah ciuman. Tidak masalah, bukan? Karena ciuman itu hanyalah dua bibir yang saling bertemu, bukan begitu? Menganggapnya lelaki brengsek pun percuma, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membenci ciuman seorang Park Jimin. [BTS fanfic, Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.] Twoshoot! For (late) valentine day. RnR please (:
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Kiss

By: Kimaudrlie

.

.

.

.

Summary : Park Jimin hanyalah seorang siswa yang menyukai sebuah ciuman. Bukan masalah bukan? Toh ciuman itu hanyalah dua bibir yang saling bertemu, bukan begitu? Menganggapnya lelaki brengsek pun percuma, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membenci ciuman seorang Park Jimin. [BTS fanfic, Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.] Oneshoot! For (late) valentine day. RnR please (:

Rate : T+

Pair : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), newbie, dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back dari sekarang. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic saya, thanks! (:

.

.

Wonderfull Kiss

Libur musim dingin ternyata berlalu begitu cepat. Ujian, hari natal dan tahun baru rasanya baru saja dilewati, namun nyatanya ini sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Januari, dan itu berarti sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke rutinitas seperti biasanya. Bersekolah, tentu saja.

Dan pagi ini, Min Yoongi datang ke kampusnya dengan wajah suram dan uring-uringan. Kebiasaan untuk tidur larut dan bangun siang saat liburan membuatnya terjaga sampai hampir subuh kemarin, dan saat ini ia benar-benar mengantuk. Oh, kenapa semua liburan rasanya berlangsung begitu cepat? Dan pagi ini juga ia harus datang lebih awal, karena setiap semester selalu ada perubahan nomor loker sehingga ia harus melihat loker nomor berapa yang kali ini dia dapatkan.

"670." Gumamnya malas. Loker itu terletak cukup jauh dari kelas-kelas yang harus dihadirinya. Dan ia tidak terlalu suka, kalau tidak salah wilayah loker 600-7000 ada di sekitar kelas dance. Dan seorang Min Yoongi tidak pernah menyukai anak dari kelas dance manapun. Mereka terlalu sombong, arogan dan menyebalkan. Simpulnya.

Masih dengan wajah mengantuk yang kentara, Yoongi berjalan menuju lokernya untuk memasukan buku-buku tebal yang sejak tadi berada di pelukannya. Sungguh, membawa buku-buku tebal ini sedari tadi bukan tidak menguras tenaga, lho. Dengan malas ia memasukan kombinasi angkanya kemudian melempar buku-buku itu, tidak perduli isi loker semester 3 nya kali ini begitu berantakan.

Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk pergi, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah dada yang menempel erat pada punggungnya. Yoongi terdiam. Dada orang dibelakangnya ini terasa sangat kokoh, dan Yoongi tahu betul jika orang yang ada dibelakangnya ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Heh, otot-otot yang terasa menelanjangi punggungnya itu bisa menajdi bukti, dan Yoongi sendiri merasa nafasnya mulai pendek.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi berusaha bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, nyaris merupakan bisikan. Namun sepertinya lelaki dibelakangnya ini sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaanya, alih-alih dijawab, ia malah disambut dengan suara derit loker yang berisik. Dan seketika Yoongi mendongak. Ternyata laki-laki dibelakangnya ini sedang mengurusi lokernya yang berada tepat diatas loker milik Yoongi. Oh, astaga. Dan setelah selesai dengan urusannya, laki-laki itu berbalik begitu saja, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan wajah keras,

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu aku selesai dengan lokerku? Aku tidak lama dan caramu sungguh tidak sopan." Semburnya keras, membuat lelaki berambut orange yang baru kali ini dilihatnya itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada Yoongi. "Maafkan aku, ya?" katanya dengan sebuah _wink slow motion_ yang membuat Yoongi terbelalak. "Kau menjijikan." Tukasnya dengan wajah datar, membuat ekspresi lelaki beramut orange itu berubah heran.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli? Kenapa malah balik bertanya?"

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Ya, tapi caramu mengedipkan mata itu terlihat begitu menjijikan."

"Menjijikan?" lelaki berambut orange itu mengernyit dalam. "Kau tidak merasa terpesona atau jantung yang terasa berdegup begitu cepat?" lanjutnya membuat wajah Yoongi berubah kesal. "Jangan main-main!" semburnya keras, Yoongi baru saja akan mendendang tulang kering laki-laki itu, namun seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, laki-laki itu segera berputar dengan gerakan menakjubkan yang membuat tendangan itu meleset dengan sempurna. Dari gerakannya saja, Yoongi tahu jika laki-laki ini anak kelas dance. Cih.

"Ah, minggir." Dengan rasa kesal yang menjadi-jadi ditambah rasa malu karena tendangannya yang meleset, Yoongi segera mendorong laki-laki itu untuk menyingkir, namun laki-laki itu malah menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman cepat di pipi Yoongi. "Kurang ajar!" sembur Yoongi dengan suara keras yang menimbulkantatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia marah, sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki asing ini malah mencium pipinya ditengah publik?

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu kebiasaanku?" tanyanya membuat Yoongi terdiam walau ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Memangnya kau siapa?" dan pertanyaan Yoongi itu sukses membuat laki-laki itu membelakakan matanya, "Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya, heran. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di televisi. Lagipula, memangnya apa ada orang yang tahan untuk tidak membanting televisi saat mereka melihat wajahmu disana?"

Masih dengan eskpresi heran, laki-laki itu berdeham kecil, "Namaku Park Jimin."

"Aku tidak bertanya." Yoongi mejawab polos.

"Kau sangat galak, mungil. Aku bertaruh jika kau tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih atau paling tidak, sebuah french kiss, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh yang membuat Yoongi tertohok begitu saja. "Mungil kepalamu. Kau bicara terlalu banyak. Sifat hingga asmaraku adalah urusan pribadiku dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampurinya. Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku? Huh!" Yoongi mendengus marah, kemudian berjalan cepat, sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan keras pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki berambut orange yang bernama Jimin itu terlihat sangat 'wow' dengan reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi padanya. Dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Jimin, hingga sifat galaknya yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah imutnya. Seriously? Ini adalah yang pertama kali Jimin menemukan orang seunik Yoongi. Ah, jangan lupakan pipi yang sudah ia cium beberapa saat yang lalu. Pipi Yoongi terasa sangat halus, membuat Jimin ingin sekali untuk menciumnya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi first kiss mu, mungil."

Ah, tidakkah Jimin menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terus mengelus pipinya dengan perasaan aneh malam ini?

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi berlari dengan cepat menuju kampusnya, ia nyaris saja terlambat karena buku tugasnya yang teringgal di atas meja belajar, mengharuskannya untuk kembali ke rumah dan memakan waktu dua kali lipat lebih lama untuk kembali ke kampus. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, "Ah!" ia jatuh begitu saja saat dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga berlari cepat dari belokan di lorong kelas.

"Ah, mungil?" dan Yoongi merasa mood nya turun begitu saja saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya itu adalah lelaki berambut orange bernama Jimin kemarin. Dirinya terjatuh sementara lelaki itu berdiri dengan kokohnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa saat yang lalu. Yooongi segera berdiri, mengabaikan uluran tangan dari Jimin dengan wajah cuek, kemudian menepuk-nepukkan bagian belakang celananya yang menjadi sedikit kotor karena baru saja bergesekan dengan lantai. "Maaf, aku buru-buru." Ucapnya cepat kemudian membungku, dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menatapnya hingga kembali hilang di belokan lorong.

"Ah, pria mungilku memang jutek sekali, ya." Jimin hanya menggeleng kecil kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dengan wajah _calm-_ nya. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa kurangnya teman yang ia punya karena sifatnya itu, tapi apakah ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena ada rapat penting yang dilangsungkan oleh seluruh dosen universitas? Astaga." Jimin menggumam malas sepanjang jalan karena pertemuan kedua mereka yang sama sekali tidak berkesan.

Baru saja akan memasuki kelas Yoongi, Jimin yang akan membuka pintu kelas itu terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu, memunculkan _hyung-_ nya yang kini sudah berwajah masam dan Jimin tahu betul apa penyebabnya. "Biar kutebak. Ketinggalan informasi, hm?" Jimin mendengus geli saat menatap mata Yoongi yang kini berubah menjadi garis lurus karena ia menyipitkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada kesal, membuat Jimin menahan kekehannya, "Memangnya aku punya _timing_ yang tepat untuk berkata begitu padamu, _hyung_?" Jimin balik bertanya, membuat Yoongi terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Aku menghabiskan uangku untuk pulang-pergi rumah dua kali hanya untuk mengambil buku tugasku dan sekarang mereka rapat dengan begitu tidak berdosa?" Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jimin, namun laki-laki itu buru-buru menahannya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang hanya jawab hembusan nafas cepat dari Yoongi. "Kau mau pulang? Aku antar." Tawar Jimin lagi, membuat Yoongi menatapnya heran. "Maumu apa, sih?0" tanyanya polos, membuat Jimin menyeringai lebar. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya menawarkan bantuan. Berminat untuk menerima bantuanku, _hyung_?"

Jimin menatap wajah berfikir Yoongi dengan gemas, bagaimana bisa ada anak laki-laki dengan wajah seimut perempuan dengan surai mint-nya yang nampak selembut rambut bayi? Jimin sendiri nyaris saja mengira jika dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dan syukurlah dada yang rata itu memberinya jawaban jika Yoongi itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ah, jangan lupakan pipi _chubby_ dan bibir tipis merahnya yang sempurna "—enam." Jimin mengerjap saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara Yoongi. Ah, apa ia baru saja melamun?

"A-apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, membuat Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar, "Iya, aku mau. Dan tolong antarkan aku. Aku tinggal di apartemen di Jalan Tulips kilometer enam. Cukup jauh dari kampus dan kurasa kau akan menyesal telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku." Ulangnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Jimin hanya memberikan cengiran kecil padanya. "Kau bicara begitu cepat agar kau kehabisan nafas sehingga aku memberikan nafas buatan untukmu, h _yung_?" Tanya Jimin kurang ajar, membuat Yoongi ingin melempar wajah jelek Jimin dengan sepatu kets tebal yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan macam-macam, deh. Kau pasti sudah gila." Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, kenapa Jimin suka sekali membuatnya emosi, sih? "Kau menyebalkan." Tukasnya yang membuat Jimin tertawa keras. "Kau unik sekali, sih. Hei _hyung-_ ku yang mungil—" Jimin meletakan lengannya di bahu Yoongi, membuat lelaki kecil itu berontak kecil, namun dengan tekanan lebih pada bahunya, Yoongi paham betul jika Jimin sedang tidak ingin dilawan dan entah kenapa ia malah menurutinya. "—Aku tertarik padamu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanyanya dengan bisikan pelan dan suaranya yang dalam sukses membuat Yoongi menunduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, rasanya begitu aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mendidih di perutnya. Ah, entahlah.

Dan Yoongi hanya diam dengan perasaan yang sama hingga keduanya tiba di parkiran kampus.

"Jimin- _oppa_!" dan langkah Yoongi behenti pula saat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi menoleh pada seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik yang sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka berdua. Siapa perempuan ini?

"Ah, ada apa?" Jimin bertanya santai, membuat Yoongi yang berada di tengah-tengah keduanya kini merasa bingung. "Heum, hari ini kan tidak ada pembelajaran di kampus kecuali kegiatan eskul dan aku malas mengikutinya. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke sekitar pantai?" usulnyua, Yoongi melirik pada Jimin dan sedikit berharap laki-laki itu akan menepati ucapannya untuk mengantar dirinya pulang dan menolak ajakan yeoja –yang boleh ia akui memang cantik ini.

"Boleh juga." Dan jawaban singkat dari Jimin begitu menohok Yoongi yang kini rasanya benar-benar bodoh, ia baru saja akan menepis tangan Jimin dari bahunya, namun ucapan Jimin membuatnya berhenti, "Tapi …aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Kau bisa lihat aku ada urusan dengan si mungil ini, kan?" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi, membuat yeoja itu menatap Yoongi dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Mainan barumu, _oppa_?" tanyanya sambil memandang Yoongi dengan _intens_ dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga berminat pada laki-laki." Tambahnya kemudian mempersempit jaraknya dan Yoongi. "Kau tahu, kan? Jimin- _oppa_ mmeiliki banyak mainan perempuan, walau baru kali ini aku melihat yang laki-laki, dirimu." Katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pundak Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Emosinya menggebu-gebu, merasa begitu bodoh saat menyadari jika dirinya hampir saja menelan umpan yang dipancing Jimin.

"Aku bukan mainannya! Dan siapa juga yang mau jadi mainan bocah jelek ini?! Jangan sentuh-sentuh aku. Ternyata kau benar-benar menjijikan." Yoongi melepas rangkulan Jimin dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyum puas dari bibir yeoja itu.

Yeoja bernama Tae Naenji itu tertawa pelan setelahnya, menatap Jimin yang kini berwajah keras, menahan amarahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Naenji mengelus pipi Jimin menggunakan pungggung tangannya, mengabaikan tatapan datar yang kini diberikan Jimin padanya. "Rasanya begitu tidak rela saat melihat kau mulai mencari pasangan baru sementara diriku disini masih terikat padamu. Bukankah itu lucu untukmu, dan menyakitkan untukku disaat bersamaan?" tanyanya, namun tepisan kasar dari Jimin malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Oh, lihatlah. Kau selalu menolakku tetapi kau tidak pernah menolak yang satu ini—" dan dengan gerakan berani, ia meraih kedua pipi Jimin, sebelum mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, melumat bergantian antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jimin dengan gerakan menggoda, dan sesekali menjilatnya, membuat Jimin mengerang keras, sebelum menarik kepala Naenji dan balas melumat bibirnya dengan kasar, menyerah pada gairahnya yang menggebu-gebu, tidak menyadari sebuah tatapan terluka dari Yoongi yang kini menatap keduanya sendu.

TBC.

A/N: Aduh sumpah ini updatenya telat banget QwQ . Banyak tugas sama test, saya kehilangan banyak waktu mengetik. Ini juga saya selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam dan nggak sempat dibaca ulang. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan keanehan lainnya. Mana laptop saya error, nyalanya susah, kadang bisa nyala kadang enggak. Kalo udah nyala sering mati sendiri. Dan kali lagi ngetik, bisa keketik ddddddddddddddd gitu terus menerus. Jadi ini ngetiknya pake eksrternal keyboard duh :'v /?

Masalah MinYoon, ini sebenernya mau saya update jadi soneshoot panjang aja, tapi kayaknya waktu tidak memungkinkan. Dan sebelum update saya semakin jauh dari hari valentine, jadi saya akan pisah jadi dua chapter. Silahkan tunggu chap selanjutnya—asap. I'm waiting for your review. Hehe (:

 _Kalimantan Tengah, 22 Februari 2016._

 _With Love,_ _ **Kimaudrlie.**_

Important? Text me on twitter, **kimaudrlie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderful Kiss

By: Kimaudrlie

.

.

.

.

Summary : Park Jimin hanyalah seorang siswa yang menyukai sebuah ciuman. Bukan masalah bukan? Toh ciuman itu hanyalah dua bibir yang saling bertemu, bukan begitu? Menganggapnya lelaki brengsek pun percuma, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang membenci ciuman seorang Park Jimin. [BTS fanfic, Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.] twoshoot! For (very late) valentine day. RnR please (:

Rate : T+

Pair : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.

Genre : Romance, drama, & family.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), newbie, dan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan EYD lainnya. I've been warned!

Note : Saya tidak akan merubah gaya menulis saya, namun akan saya perbaiki jika anda memberikan cara penulisan yang benar. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back dari sekarang. Mohon pengertiannya, saya membutuhkan review membangun anda di fanfic saya, thanks! (:

.

.

.

Wonderfull Kiss

 _Full chapter_

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyaksikan ciuman Jimin dan Naenji beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi kembali seperti semula. Seperti sedia kala, seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu-sama lain, terutama Yoongi yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini juga berusaha menghindari Jimin jika ia mulai melihat sosok bersurai orange yang dibelah tengah itu berada tak jauh darinya.

Seperti siang ini, Yoongi sedang duduk menikmati ramyeon yang menjadi menu makan siang di kampus. Sendirian. Ia merasa jika dirinya selalu uring-uringan belakangan ini, entah karena apa. Terlalu lama menyimpan karbondioksida di dalam paru-parunya, akhirnya Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kemudian meraih sendok dan mulai menikmati ramyeon panasnya yang menghangatkan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Jimin - _oppa¸_ kau mau makan siang bersamaku, kan?" seolah tersihir dengan nama itu, Yoongi mendapati dirinya menoleh pada asal suara itu. Ah, benar saja. Itu adalah gadis yang sama yang mencium Jimin kemarin. Kalau tidak salah, dengar-dengar namanya Tae Naenji. Adik kelas mereka yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi semester lalu. Cantik, tinggi, kurus dan pintar. _Hell,_ Jimin tidak salah kan jika ia lebih memilih perempuan ini? Dibanding dirinya yang pendek, pucat seperti mayat, sedikit berisi dan tidak terlalu menonjol pada bidang manapun. Hm.

"Kyaaa! _Oppa,_ aku memasukan sambal terlalu banyak! Bagaimana ini?" Yoongi menghela nafas berat saat suara itu terdengar lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar berisik dan membuat telinganya sedikit panas.

 **Tak!**

Yoongi meletakan sumpitnya dengan bunyi keras, ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap dingin pada Naenji dan Jimin yang sedang menukar ramyeon milik Naenji dengan ramyeon miliknya. _How sweet_. "Oh, Yoongi- _sunbae?_ Kita bertemu lagi! Annyeong~" Naenji melambai manis pada Yoongi yang kini mendesis jijik. "Kau berisik." Tukasnya dengan nada datar, kemudian beralih menatap Jimin yang kini juga memandangnya. "Dan kau, berhenti berpacaran di tengah publik. Itu menganggu dan kau harusnya tahu jika kampus bukan tempat untuk berpacaran." Yoongi mendorong mundur kursinya, bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jimin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Oppa, sunbae_ itu siapa mu sih?" Naenji mencibir dengan nada tidak suka, matanya menyipit tajam melihat Yoongi yang berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Jimin melirik Naenji malas, "Apa urusannya denganmu? Dan dia benar, kau terlalu berisik." Jimin mendengus, kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Naenji seorang diri dengan geraman marah.

"Oi, mungil." Yoongi yang sedang tidur telengkup di atas atap sekolah itu terdiam sesaat. Astaga, apakah ia mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Jimin? Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan halusinasi anehnya, Yoongi kembali mentup mata, tidak memperdulikan kelas rapp yang harus ia hadiri setelah ini. Ia hanya terlalu malas dan tidak mood. Bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" Dan suara selanjutnya sukses membuat Yoongi duduk di tempat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Yoongi mengernyit, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Pergi sana!" Yoongi baru saja akan berdiri namun Jimin berhasil menahanya, "Kau itu yang kenapa?" ucap Jimin –menghentikan umpatan yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir Yoongi. "Tiba-tiba menghindariku dan bersikap seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" lanjutnya, membuat Yoongi berdecak. "Memangnya maumu seperti apa?!" Yoongi membalasnya keras, suaranya bergetar. "Tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengangguku. Urusi saja dirimu dan pacarmu!" lanjutnya keras.

 **Plak!**

Jimin menggeram, tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah berayun, –menampar pipi Yoongi dengan keras. Nafas Jimin tersengal, masih menyisakan sisa-sisa kemarahan di setiap nafasnya. "Kenapa kau bersikap begini? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, hah?! Berhenti bermain-main, kita sudah dewasa dan ceritakan apa yang menjadi masalahmu!" teriaknya marah. Dan detik selanjutnya, mulut Jimin tertutup paksa saat melihat ada setetes air mata yang menuruni pipi Yoongi dari matanya yang kini tertutup oleh surai mint-nya. Lelaki mungil itu terdiam, ia tertunduk. Sudut bibirnya nampak membiru dengan sedikit darah disana, nyaris pecah oleh tamparan Jimin.

Jimin berdecak keras saat gemuruh di dadanya tiba-tiba terasa menyakitkan, seolah mengambil oksigen di dalamnya. "Hei, maaf. Aku—" kata-kata Jimin terputus begitu saja saat Yoongi menepis tangannya. Bibir tipisnya bergetar, sementara Jimin dapat melihat tetes demi tetes air mata yang terus menuruni pipi _chubby -_ nya. "Puas?" suara Yoongi lemah, bibir pucatnya terbuka kesusahan, Jimin ingin merengkuhnya namun Yoongi buru-buru berjalan mundur, "S-setelah ini… J-jangan mengangguku lagi." Yoongi membungkuk, sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengejarnya.

"ARGH!"

Tidak ada lagi hari-hari yang tenang dan menyenangkan bagi Park Jimin. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh satu nama, Min Yoongi. Sungguh, ia selalu mencoba mendekati Yoongi dalam setiap kesempataan yang ada, dan selalu berakhir gagal ketika Yoongi sudah ada dalam pandangannya. Belakangan ini Jimin menyadari jika Yoongi itu anak yang pendiam, tapi untuk saat ini ia jauh lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya. Pergi ke kampus, istriahat yang dihabiskan dengan membaca buku, kemudian pulang. Jimin jadi berpikir, apakah Yoongi tidak lapar?

Jimin sendiri tidak memiliki fokus yang tetap. Setiap ia mulai berpikir, hanya ada wajah Yoongi yang berurai air mata untuknya. Ia serba salah. Emosinya terlalu mudah tersulut itu kini berakhir menyakiti Yoongi. Jimin tidak mengerti, dan ia bodoh dalam bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudkan Yoongi?

"Jimin _pabbo._ " Taehyung mendesah berat. Bagaimana bisa Jimin menjadi begitu bodoh? Setelah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya dan terus-terusan menanyainya, akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan jawaban 'ya' dari Jimin yang baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?" Jimin mengetuk rokoknya pada bibir asbak, menjatuhkan abunya disana. "Hei, tidakkah kau berpikir jika Yoongi itu _cemburu_ padamu?"

Jimin terdiam, otaknya kembali memutar hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Astaga.

Apa Yoongi cemburu pada Naenji?

"Aku akan menemuinya sesegera mungkin."

Bell pulang baru saja berbunyi. Yoongi tidak ada kelas rapp hari ini, itu artinya ia bisa langsung pulang. Jujur, ia tidak betah berlama-lama di lingkungan kampus, dimana ia memiliki peluang untuk bertemu Jimin, dan ia tidak menyukai peluang yang ada. Setelah memasukkan beberapa buku yang sisanya ia peluk di tangannya, Yoongi memakai jaket tebalnya dan membawa tas punggungnya, ingin pergi secepat mungkin.

Baru saja akan berbelok ke arah loker, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja saat Jimin berdiri di sana. Pria itu menyandar pada loker, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket, kepalanya menunduk, dan Yoongi dapat melihat hembusan asap dingin yang keluar dari hidungnya setiap ia bernafas. Ah, Yoongi baru ingat jika lokernya berada di bawah loker Jimin. Tidak heran jika lelaki itu berada di sini.

Memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, segera berputar arah sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang menahan bahunya,

Tep!

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, aku tidak suka bermain kucing dan anjing seperti ini." Yoongi membatu saat Jimin merangkul bahunya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Mari kita luruskan tentang apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku tidak suka, kau membuatku tidak fokus." Jimin membalik tubuh ringkih Yoongi dengan mudah, ia mencengkram bahu mungil Yoongi dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu lelaki bersurai mint tersebut.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Jimin terdiam saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Lelaki mungil itu nampak bergetar dibawah cengkramannya. Jimin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Yoongi pura-pura kuat saat ini.

Apa ia takut? … padanya?

"H-hei dengar dulu." Jimin berusaha membuat Yoongi tidak takut. Jimin tahu tatapan Yoongi kini yang seolah berkata 'jauh-jauh kau dariku'. Tetapi Jimin tidak bisa membohonginya. Dadanya bergemuruh aneh saat mengetahui Yoongi takut padanya. Jimin menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi, aku janji. Jadi tenanglah." Ucapnya dalam, kemudian mengamati perubahan wajah Yoongi yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang, walaupun ia masih tidak mau menatap Jimin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Mulai dari menganggumu, mencium pipimu dengan kurang ajar, hingga –menamparmu. Sungguh, waktu itu aku dikuasai emosi dan aku menyesal." Jimin berdesis, tidak biasa meminta maaf namun inilah jalan terbaiknya. "Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya." Sahut Yoongi, sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman tipis tak berarti dan Jimin terus mengamati wajahnya,

"Kau tiba-tiba datang, dan seperti yang kau bilang… Kau mengangguku, mencium pipiku dengn tidak sopan, bahkan hingga menamparku. Tapi, kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ku lakukan padamu? Apa aku mengusik hidupmu? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Kau datang sendirinya dan berbuat sekehendakmu sehingga aku jadi bingung! … uh," Yoongi memusut air matanya yang mulai turun. Wajah dan hidungnya mulai memerah saat air matanya turun tanpa henti., membuat Jimin membeku di tempatnya.

Tidak tahan dengan segala tekanan aneh pada dadanya, Jimin menarik Yoongi. Lelaki itu meraih pinggang rampingnya, menariknya lebih dekat sampai nafas Yoongi terasa di kulitnya yang dingin, dan akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Yoongi. Tidak ada alasan, Jimin memang menyukai ciuman, tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan ini menurut kata hatinya, bukan gairahnya.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Yoongi, Jimin mempererat rengkuhannya. Ia memiringkan kepala, mencari sudut yang pas hingga bibir keduanya semakin menempel sempurna. Bibir Yoongi begitu halus, lembut dan manis hingga Jimin ingin sekali menciuminya terus-menerus. Bibir Jimin mulai terbuka, menjepit pelan bibir bawah Yoongi dengan bibirnya, bergerak pelan. Liur Jimin yang membasahi bibir Yoongi semakin memperlembut ciuman itu, setelah beberapa lumatan yang menggairahkan, Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya setelah kecupan terakhir yang lama dan menuntut, dan ia mempertemukan keningnya dan Yoongi,

"Mian, _hyung,_ mian." Ucapnya berulang, nafas hangatnya yang berembun akibat udara dingin menyebar hangat di depan wajah Yoongi hingga wajah lelaki mungil itu mulai memerah, malu. Jimin tersenyum kecil saat Yoongi mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merahnya. Tidak tahan, kedua tangan Jimin naik untuk menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, kembali melumat bibir lembutnya yang manis. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyangka, ciuman pertamanya akan seperti ini, dipeluk dengan erat dan dilumat dengan begitu lembut. Di udara yang dingin dan koridor yang sepi, mereka berciuman, lama.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Min Yoongi yang kehidupan kampusnya begitu _flat_ , kini mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya diganggu oleh Jimin, _dongsaeng_ -nya yang menyebalkan itu. Seperti siang ini, Yoongi sedang menikmati steak-nya hingga Jimin datang dengan nampannya dan meletakannya di depan Yoongi. "Berapa banyak kau makan?" Yoongi mendengus saat Jimin meletakkan dua mangkuk sup sayur, salad sayur dan sebuah ayam panggang madu di atas meja makan yang kecil, membuat meja itu penuh dengan menu yang dibawa oleh Jimin.

"Satu ini untukmu, _hyung_. Lihatlah apa yang kau makan. Daging tidak selamanya menyehatkan." Jimin mendekatkan salah satu mangkuk sup sayurnya ke arah Yoongi yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari pemuda manis itu. " _Ani_ , apa-apaan kau memberiku makanan pahit seperti ini. Jauhkan, aku tidak suka." Ia mengernyit, perutnya mendadak tidak enak saat melihat kombinasi warna yang mencolok dari berbagai sayuran yang ada pada sup itu.

Jimin mengernyit, merasa jika ia mempunyai seorang bayi besar sekarang. "Astaga. Sayur ini enak. Darimana kau dapat pemikiran jika sayur itu pahit? Tidak semuanya pahit. Cobalah sedikit saja." Jimin menyendokkan sup itu dan mendekatkan sendoknya pada mulut Yoongi yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari hyung-nya itu. "Tidak mau." Tolaknya, kukuh. "Aku akan terus seperti ini hingga kau memakan supnya, dan apakah kau tidak malu dilihat seisi kampus jika Min Yoongi yang galak takut makan sayur, hm?" Jimin memberikan cengirannya saat Yoongi menatapnya seolah akan membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Kau akan membayar untuk ini, bocah sialan." Yoongi membuka mulutnya ragu, kedua alisnya bertemu –tidak yakin dengan makanan yang akan masuk ke kerongkongannya ini, namun Jimin tetap menyuapkannya dan Yoongi mengunyah sayur itu dengan mata tertutup. "Bagaimana?" Jimin mendengus saat Yoongi mengunyah sayuran itu dengan wajah masam yang sulit ditebak. "Tidak buruk. Tetapi aku tetap tidak suka memakannya. Hmph!" Yoongi mendengus, tetapi mengambil mangkuk sup sayur itu dan mulai menyuapkannya. Ah, dasar tsundere.

" _Oppa!_ " Naenji yang membawa nampan nampak terkejut melihat keberadaan Yoongi yang sedang makan siang bersama Jimin. Memutuskan untuk tidak perduli, gadis itu menarik sebuah meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jimin, kemudian memotongkan pudding cokelat yang menjadi _dessert_ makan siang hari ini, "Ne, _oppa._ Buka mulutmu, aaa~" Naenji berusaha menyuapkan pudding itu pada Jimin yang kini melirik Yoongi takut-takut, namun namja itu terlihat tidak perduli dan tetap meneruskan makannya dalam diam.

Melirik pada Naenji yang masih berusaha menyuapinya, Jimin mendesah malas, "Menjauhlah, aku sedang tidak mood." Jimin menggeleng, kemudian mulai menyuapkan makan siangnya, mengabaikan Naenji yang kini berwajah masam, kesal. "Yoongi- _sunbae,_ sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin- _oppa?_ " Naenji yang kesal kini menatap Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya. "Aku? Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Jimin." Yoongi menjawab datar, kemudian kembali pada makan siangnya dan tidak memperdulikan Naenji.

Naenji mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa kesalnya memuncak saat melihat sikap Yoongi yang nampak tidak perduli, sementara Jimin sendiri terus-terusan ada di dekatnya seperti magnet. "Kalau begitu menjauh dari Jimin- _oppa_! Dia milikku, dan semua orang tahu itu. Memangnya kau siapa, baru saja mengenal Jimin dan langsung dekat-dekat dengannya? Dasar murahan!" dan di detik itu juga Jimin menggebrak meja, ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa kesal saat Naenji mengata-ngatai Yoongi, "Tae Naenji, apa-apaan kau ini? Pergi sana, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!" Jimin menatap tajam pada Naenji yang kini berkaca-kaca akibat perkataannya.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan menjijikan dari seisi _cafeteria,_ wajah Naenji memerah marah, buru-buru ia mencela, "O-oh, jadi kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, –huh!? MAKA SIAPA PARK JIMIN YANG TRAUMA DENGAN KEKERASAN, DAN KEMUDIAN MENGGILAI CIUMAN DARI SETIAP WANITA? AH –aku lupa jika kau berubah menjadi seorang GAY sekarang. Apa semua perempuan mulai muak dengan bibirmu yang murahan itu—" dan Naenji kehilangan kata-katanya saat Yoongi telah berdiri dan menamparnya keras, "Kubilang. Pergi. Sekarang. Juga." Yoongi menekan kata-katanya, sehingga Naenji berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan seisi _cafeteria_ yang kini menatap mereka dengan bisik-bisik penuh tanya.

"Dan Jimin, kemari kau." Yoongi bergerak dari kursinya, menarik Jimin yang kini terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. Mengabaikan beban berat tubuh Jimin yang ditopangnya, Yoongi terus menariknya hingga mereka tiba di atap sekolah, kemudian membiarkan Jimin duduk di sana. Sepi. Menit demi menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Tidak tahan dengan atmosfer berat diantara mereka, Yoongi melirik Jimin, tanpa ia sadari tatapannya mulai melembut, entah mengapa. Perasaannya hanya tidak enak saat lelaki yang biasanya berisik dan menyebalkan itu kini diam seribu bahasa, seperti itu bukan Jimin.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa? Cerita padaku." Yoongi berusaha berbicara pada Jimin, namun lelaki itu tetap diam. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, nampak tidak berminat untuk sekedar membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari _hyung -_ nya itu. Yoongi menghela nafas, Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Memutuskan untuk memberi lelaki itu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Yoongi akhirnya ikut terdiam. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, —ia mendapati dirinya sedang menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kokoh lelaki itu.

Mulai bosan dengan diamnya Jimin, Yoongi hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam erat lengan jaket Jimin, "Jim…" Panggilnya lembut, "… Di beberapa waktu yang telah berlalu, ibuku menemukan fakta jika ayahku berselingkuh darinya. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan kerap kali mereka terus berkelahi, dan ibu sering terluka karenanya. Aku berpikir, mengapa mereka tidak berpisah? Di depan orang banyak, mereka nampak mesra seperti kebanyakan orang, sementara di belakang itu, aku adalah korban dari segalanya. Kupikir dengan adanya narkoba, semua masalah dan pikiranku akan tenang, tetapi aku salah. Ayah semakin sering memukuliku, dan ibu berteriak jika aku adalah anak dari seorang penyelingkuh, berkata jika ia menyesal telah melahirkanku, muak melihat wajahku yang mirip dengan ayahku. Tak terhitung berapa kali teriakan ayah dan ibu, berapa kali bunyi tamparan itu, dan berapa kali aku mendnegar ibu menangis di malam hari. Apakah itu hal yang pantas untukku dengar saat usiaku yang belum remaja? Tubuhku bahkan mati rasa, ayah memukuliku tanpa henti."

Yoongi terkesiap, sedikit kesulitan berkedip saat air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari, "J—jim, m-maafkan aku. T-tidak usah bercerita—" kata-katanya terputus saat Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi, menutup segala ucapan yang akan keluar dari sana. "Tak apa." Ia tersenyum, namun Yoongi merasa jika itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang ikhlas yang hangat. "Aku tumbuh menjadi anak pembangkang, nakal dan saat itulah Naenji datang. Ia begitu baik, mengisiku dengan kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah aku miliki dan rasakan, dan sejak saat itulah aku menyadari jika aku mulai menyukai apa itu ciuman. Karena yang kutahu, ciuman adalah sebuah tanda kasih sayang. Bukan begitu?"

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, semakin erat memegang lengan Jimin yang ia rasa kini ikut bergetar, "—Namun semua persepsi itu berubah saat aku menemukan Naenji yang sedang dicumbu seorang pria, tanpa paksaan. Kenapa? Apakah tidak cukup jika hanya orangtuaku yang merasakannya? Mereka meninggal ketika mereka terkena wabah kolera di salah satu negara yang mereka kunjungi. Dan aku, semakin menggilai ciuman dari setiap perempuan yang tanpa aku sadari mulai tumbuh melalui gairah, bukan melalui hati, –bahkan hingga saat ini. Setelah ini, kau boleh menamparku, mengejekku, membenciku dan mempermalukanku seperti Naenji. Tak apa, kurasa kalian semua berhak untuk itu. Aku memang brengsek."

Jimin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia melirik Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluknya erat, membasahi bahu Jimin dengan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "U—ukh, mian… k-kau tidak perlu bercerita jika seperti ini keadaannya… _hiks_." Yoongi mempererat pelukannya pada Jimin, sedikit kesulitan saat dirinya mulai sesenggukan. Kemudian Yoongi menggeleng, "Dan aku tidak akan menamparmu, mengejekmu, mempermalukanmu bahkan membencimu… _hiks_ … Tidak… _Tidak akan_."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, tangisnya semakin pecah saat melihat Jimin sudah berurai air mata. Lelaki itu hanya diam, bibirnya tertutup rapat namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Tidak, ini bukanlah Jimin yang ia kenal. Jimin adalah anak yang brengsek, nakal dan mesum. Bukan Jimin yang lemah dan penuh air mata seperti ini. Dan dengan sepenuh hatinya, tangan Yoongi bergerak, —menangkup pipi Jimin yang kini menatapnya, dan dengan gerakan kaku, Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Jimin, menciumnya lama sembari menghapus air mata yang kembali turun melalui pipi Jimin. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu di _sini._ "

Memasuki awal Februari, hari-hari yang dijalani Yoongi terasa semakin menyenangkan. Setelah ciuman yang ia berikan pada Jimin beberapa minggu yang lalu, kini _dongsaeng -_ nya itu semakin giat menganggunya. Meneleponnya di malam hari, bahkan mengirimi sms yang isinya membuat Yoongi hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ah, "Dasar Park bocah sialan." Yoongi mendengus geli saat membayangkannya. "Apa? Kau baru saja memikirkanku, _hyung_?" dan Yoongi buru-buru menutup rapat bibirnya saat Jimin tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya.

"A-apaan deh, kau salah dengar, _pabbo._ " Yoongi mendesis, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan iseng Jimin yang jujur saja –benar-benar menyebalkan. _Ukh,_ Yoongi ingin sekali menghajarnya sesekali. "Ha, bohong~" Jimin terkekeh kemudian memegang kedua pipi Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya, hingga pipi _hyung-_ nya itu menggembung. "Jika kita berada di Jepang, sebutan untuk wajahmu saat ini adalah, _kawaii—_ AW!" Jimin mengerang keras saat Yoongi menarik poni pirangnya dengan tidak berperasaan. "Rasakan." Dengusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung…_ Ini bulan apa?"

"Februari."

"Tepat!"

"…"

" _Ehem,_ kau tahu apa yang ada di bulan Februari?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"…"

"Baik-baik. _Valentine,_ tau dong? _"_

"Terus kamu mau ngapain?"

"Aku menunggu special cokelat darimu, _hyung._ "

"Mati aja."

"YAK!"

Jimin membuang nafasnya keras, meskipun sudah beberapa kali berciuman dan _skinship_ dengan lelaki mungil ini, Jimin tetap mendapati Yoongi yang tsundere tingkat akut yang pemarah dan sangat judes. Namun Jimin tahu jika Yoongi adalah lelaki yang hangat dan lembut hatinya, tidak seperti sifat luarnya yang ganas. Ia memutar bola matanya, mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan yang kira-kira akan mendapat atensi dari _hyung-_ nya itu. Jimin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, "Hei, _hyung_. Kau pernah ditembak seseorang tidak?" Jimin bertopang dagu, menyembunyikan cengirannya saat ekspresi Yoongi sedikit berubah.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Yoongi menatap aneh pada Jimin yang akhirnya terkekeh geli, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana cara yang romantis untuk menyampaikan perasan sayang? Kalau kau pernah di tembak, beritahu aku bagaimana cara lelaki itu menembakmu. Siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi." Jimin mengangkat bahu saat mata Yoongi menyipit menatapnya, "Baik. Aku pernah ditembak, lupa siapa. Dia membawaku jalan-jalan sekali, menembakku dan aku menolaknya. Puas?"

Tawa Jimin meledak keras, "Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jawab Yoongi malas, pemuda itu mengernyit, "Apa sih? Kau mau menembak siapa?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, tetapi kau adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu jika aku berhasil karena itu, kau sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya, ok?" Jimin memberikan _dirty air kiss_ -nya pada Yoongi yang dibalas dengusan jijik, "Ok." Janji Yoongi tidak perduli. "Nde, kalau begitu aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Sampai nanti." Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke belakang –ke arah perginya Jimin. Siapa yang akan ditembak oleh anak bodoh itu? _Aish_ , kenapa harus minta tolong padanya dan bersikap manis, sih? Yoongi kan jadi bingung. Kenapa lelaki itu bersikap baik padanya jika ia menyukai orang lain? _Ah,_ tidakkah ia tahu jika perbuatannya itu menimbulkan suatu gejolak yang baru pertama kali Yoongi rasakan di dalam hidupnya?

Hari demi hari berlalu, Yoongi mendapati Jimin semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kalaupun berpapasan dengannya, Jimin hanya akan memberinya _kiss bye_ dan kembali hilang entah kemana. Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk sendoknya malas, setelah terbiasa makan siang dengan Jimin, ia jadi merasa sepi ketika lelaki itu tidak ada di sini. "Sayur-sayur ini mengingatkanku padamu, _pabbo._ Dasar bodoh." Ia menusuk brokoli di piringnya dengan geraman pelan, seolah itu adalah Jimin.

" _Hyung~"_

Ah, panjang umur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tumben bisa ke sini." Yoongi mendengus saat Jimin meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di depan Yoongi, lelaki itu duduk kemudian meminum orange juice nya nikmat. "Yah, hari-hari yang berat." Jawabnya. Kemudian Yoongi menyadari jika ada sebuah lebam di ujung bibir Jimin, nyaris tidak terlihat, namun warnanya yang sedikit membiru membuat Yoongi berasumsi sendiri, "Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk berkelahi?" Yoongi menunjuk ujung bibir Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengusapnya kasar.

"Aku tidak berkelahi. Tapi sudah kubilang aku melewati hari-hari yang berat." Jawabnya, membuat Yoongi mendengus, seolah mengejek tidak percaya. "Aku serius, lebam ini kudapatkan ketika aku meminta persetujuan orangtua'nya', dan _hyung_ nya itu malah memukulku. Memang susah, tetapi setelah berkali-kali kesana akhirnya aku mendapatkan restu." Jimin berdecak kesal. Membuat Yoongi membentuk bibirnya menjadi o besar, mengabaikan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Persetujuan untuk apa memangnya? Kau mau pacaran atau mau menikah?" tanya Yoongi. Namja mungil itu pura-pura tidak perduli sambil tetap menyuapkan makanannya, padahal telinganya terbuka lebar, —menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Jimin. "Aku ingin serius dengannya, jadi kurasa langsung memulai tahap pertunangan tidak masalah, bukan?" Jimin memberikan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi kau cemburu, hn?" Yoongi menelan makannya susah payah saat Jimin membuat suasana menjadi menegangkan. "Tidak." Jawabnya, —terlalu cepat. "Ah, bohong~" Jimin menggodanya lagi, _dongsaeng_ kurang ajarnya itu meraih dagunya, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menatap iris onyx yang menenangkan itu. "Lepaskan. Bagaimana kalau calon tunanganmu itu melihat kita berdua? Dia bisa salah paham." Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya dan Jimin terkekeh seksi, well. Yoongi sangat bisa melepaskan pegangan ini, namun lelaki itu nampak menahannya.

Jimin mengehela nafas, "Ah iya. Aku lupa. Apalagi dia satu kampus dengan kita." Jawaban Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi mengernyit. Setahunya, Jimin hanya dekat dengan Naenji, Taehyung, anak kelas dance nya dan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Naenji?" tanya Yoongi, mengabaikan dentuman menganggu dari dadanya. "Ah tentu bukan," raut Jimin berubah jijik. "—Kau mengenal dengan baik siapa dia. Jadi tebaklah sendiri." Jimin melepaskan pegangannya dari dagu Yoongi sebelum mengeup pipi tembamnya dan kembali meneruskan makan siangnya.

"Curang." Dengus Yoongi sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium Jimin, membuat lelaki itu tertawa keras. Dan mereka pun kembali menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Yang Yoongi tau, ini adalah hari valentine dan Jimin sudah mengundangnya dari jauh-jauh hari untuk pesta di rumahnya malam ini. Sepertinya sebuah pesta yang besar. Dan Yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot meminta izin. Orangtuanya sudah pergi ke sebuah pesta, dan kakaknya, Seokjin sepertinya memiliki kencan dengan Namjoon. Semuanya memiliki malam yang indah di hari valentine. Tetapi kenapa Yoongi hanya dapat menghadiri pesta Jimin? Memutuskan untuk tidak perduli, akhirnya Yoongi mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya. Jimin bilang ini pesta dengan pakaian resmi, dan tentu Yoongi tidak mau terlihat kumuh.

Yoongi turun dari taksinya dan melongo menatap pesta yang dibuat Jimin. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi ke sini dan ia baru menyadari jika Jimin ternyata adalah seorang yang sangat berkecukupan. Yoongi tahu Jimin anak orang kaya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka rumah saja sebesar istana. Rumah tingkat tiga dengan gaya eropa itu menjulang tinggi, dari luar saja dapat terlihat balkon-balkon berkelas di lantai dua, dan sebuah taman outdoor di atap lantai tiga. Rumah ini didominasi warna putih dengan cat emas di setiap sisi ukiran-ukiran dindingnya yang megah. Luar biasa.

Seketika Yoongi merasa jika dirinya begitu kecil, ada banyak sekali pasangan yang datang dengan pakaian yang luar biasa mewah. Ah, jangan lupa puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan wanita yang berdandan secantik mungkin untuk mencari perhatian penerus keturunan Park itu. "Mungkin akan sulit menemukan Jimin." Yoongi meringis, ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang menyesali kedatangannya ke pesta mewah ini. Namun karena penasaran, akhirnya Yoongi berjalan masuk, melewati taman hijau dengan pohon-pohon yang dipotong membentuk berbagai hewan yang indah, penuh lilin, balon hati dan lentera yang menerangi sudut-sudutnya. Astaga, romantis sekali.

Yoongi akhirnya tiba di pintu depan, seketika ia membatu saat melihat tamu-tamu yang menyerahkan bukti undangan pada bodyguard besar yang mungkin sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Demi apapun, Yoongi tidak memiliki undangan! Baru saja akan berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang, Yoongi mendesis saat sebuah tangan besar memegang bahunya,

"Siapa kau?"

Yoongi berbalik dengan wajah pucat pasi, itu salah satu bodyguard dengan tubuh raksasa itu. "B-bukan apa-apa. Kurasa aku akan pulang." Ia tergagap, nafasnya bagai terhimpit saat lelaki itu menatapnya intens, "Apa kau Min Yoongi?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Dan Yoongi langsung memandangnya polos, "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" ia balik bertanya, namun pria bertubuh besar itu malah mendorongnya masuk, "Tuan Jimin sudah bilang tentangmu. Silahkan masuk." Pria itu tiba-tiba saja membungkuk hormat, membuat Yoongi nampak kikuk dan membalas membungkuk, "Gomawo."

"Mengerikan." Desisnya, mata Yoongi bergerak, menyusuri rumah mewah itu. Ada patung wanita setengah telanjang tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia memegang sebuah guci yang mengaliri air mancur kecil dari sana. "Astaga. Jimin benar-benar diluar perkiraan." Yoongi semakin minder menyadari dirinya datang sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Tak ingin nampak mencolok, Yoongi akhirnya berjalan ke sudut-sudut ruangan, "Aku akan makan sedikit, duduk sendiri dan segera pergi." katanya penuh rencana.

Maka Yoongi berjalan senormal mungkin ke meja makanan, mengambil sepotong steak daging kelinci dengan beberapa potongan tomat ceri diatasnya. Berserta beberapa potong apel kupas segar yang kemudian ia letakan di sudut piring. Untuk minumannya, Yoongi memilih untuk meminum anggur dengan kadar alkohol terendah saja. Ia tidak suka minum alkohol, ia cepat pusing dan lemah. Salah-salah, ia bisa saja pingsan dan bertindak bodoh.

"Ini enak sekali." Yoongi mengunyah steak nya dengan nikmat,

"Benarkah?"

"Taehyung!" seru Yoongi. Selama kenal dengan Jimin, Yoongi pun kenal dengan Taehyung dan mulai akrab dengannya. "Annyeong." Sapa Taehyung yang kemudian dibalas senyum kecil dari Yoongi. Melegakan saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang ia kenal saat ini. "Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, ia menoleh kesana kemari namun lelaki berambut orange itu tidak nampak dimanapun.

"Ah, ia ada di dekat sana." Taehyung menunjuk sebuah balon hati yang besar, lumayan jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Yoongi mengernyit, "Disana orangnya penuh sekali. Akan susah untukku menghampiri Jimin." Yoongi menghela nafas, "Tentu." Taehyung tertawa pelan, membuat Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Jimin sebagai menantu? Tidak perduli bagaimanapun sikap dan masa lalunya, manusia mata duitan itu akan selalu ingin memiliki suami seperti Jimin. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia tidak akan dibiarkan bermain-main lagi. Ia akan menggantikan pamannya yang sementara sudah menjalankan perusahaan mereka. Kau tahu? Untungnya lelaki bodoh itu sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya." Jelas Taehyung.

Mengingat hal itu, Yoongi mengerjap. Benar juga. "Jadi Jimin akan melamar wanita itu malam ini?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan yakin dari Taehyung, "Kurasa begitu. Selama aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya benar-benar menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Aku tidak tahu pesona apa yang dimiliki orang itu sehingga bisa meluruskan otak Jimin." Jawabnya kemudian tersenyum aneh saat mendapati raut terluka Yoongi yang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Mari, kutemani kau menemui Jimin." Taehyung merangkul Yoongi, membawanya lebih dekat kearah Jimin. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu ada disana. Tuxedo nya berkilat mahal, rambut orange nya yang terbelah dua entah kenapa membuatnya nampak semakin seksi hingga Yoongi buru-buru menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia menyadari baru saja ia menganga seperti orang bodoh.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi, ia mendongak menatap Jimin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Lelaki itu nampak terdiam sampai ia menatap Yoongi. "Akhirnya kau datang." Jimin tersenyum, entah kenapa Yoongi melihat sebuah raut lega di sana. "Hm, aku datang." Jawab Yoongi mengiakan. Melihat senyuman Jimin, entah kenapa Yoongi merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan asing ini namun semakin ia mencoba, ia semakin sulit menyingkirkannya.

"Kudengar kau akan melamar wanita itu malam ini." Yoongi memberikan cengirannya dengan penuh paksaan, ia menjulurkan tangannya, –tidak rela. "Well, selamat. Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahanmu nanti." Jimin yang menatapnya diam sejak tadi akhirnya membuka mulut, "Ya, terima kasih banyak. Ikutlah denganku sebentar." Jimin tersenyum, kemudian pamit sebentar pada tamu undangan temannya berbicara sebelum kedatangan Yoongi dan Jimin membawanya ke taman di sebelah rumah.

Dalam hening, keduanya menatap langit cerah yang ditaburi bintang.

"Jimin…"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan calon istriku padamu. Dia ada di sini."

Yoongi terdiam, namun seperti yang diucapkan Jimin, Yoongi memandang setiap sudut, mencari wanita penakluk hati Jimin. Namun tidak ada orang lain disini. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan Yoongi dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari jika Jimin telah berdiri di belakangnya, meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi yang cantik dan menghirup aroma vanilla kesukaannya. Tangan Jimin terulur, memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dengan posesif, –begitu erat hingga rasanya saling menempel.

Yoongi sontak menegang walaupun ia tidak ingin melepaskan ini, ia menyukai segala hal tentang Jimin dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir bagi mereka, sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula. Hubungan antara _sunbae-dongsaeng._ Yoongi menghela nafas saat ia mulai merinding dengan perlakuan Jimin yang memabukan. "Jimin… kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini, kan?" Yoongi bernafas jengah. Jimin sangat bodoh. Bagaimana jika calon istrinya itu melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti ini?

"Diamlah. Sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet, hm?

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, calon istriku ada di sini."

"Hah?"

"Coba kau pikir, siapa yang ada di sini selain kita berdua?"

"… Tidak ada?"

Jimin terkekeh, tawanya meluncur penuh kebahagia yang membuat Yoongi semakin bingung. Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi, mempertemukan kening keduanya, "Benar-benar bodoh. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, mungil?" dan saat nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya, Jimin kembali membuka mulutnya, kali ini berbisik dengan suara dalam yang membuat jantung Yoongi nyaris berhenti berdetak, "Kau. Kau adalah calon istriku, calon ibu dari anak-anakku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Mengerti, Park Yoongi?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Jimin mempertemukan bibir keduanya, melumatnya seolah tidak ada hari esok. Yoongi miliknya. Seluruh ciuman, kasih sayang, dan cinta Yoongi adalah miliknya. Jimin tidak perduli waktu perkenalan mereka yang begitu singkat, ia tidak pernah mempercayai hatinya sepenuh ini. Karena ia percaya, Yoongi adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendapati wajah Yoongi yang memerah manis. Jimin mengamit tangan kecil Yoongi, mengusapnya lembut penuh sayang sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah, "Ini adalah cincin turun-temurun yang dipakai oleh istri seorang Park. Aku akan memberikan ini padamu, dan kita akan bersama-sama memberikan ini pada anak lelaki kita. Kau mau, Yoongi?"

Dengan penuh derai air mata, Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk. Ya, ia mau menikah dengan Jimin. Ia mau memiliki anak-anak bersama Jimin, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu mencintai Jimin, memberikanya kasih sayang seumur hidup mereka.

Jimin tersenyum lega, ia memakaikan cincin itu perlahan pada jari manis Yoongi. Sangat pas, cincin itu sangat mewah, berliannya putih berkilauan bertangga-tangga membentuk bunga kecil yang ditengahnya diisi berlian sapphire yang menenangkan. Dadanya bergemuruh, tidak pernah merasakan seemosional ini sebelumnya. Yoongi telah begitu banyak menarik emosinya, membawa hatinya yang ia kira telah mati, mengisinya dengan kasih sayang yang membuat Jimin sesak untuk bernafas. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada untukku. Aku mempercayaimu."

Mempercayaimu.

Yoongi memusut air matanya dengan kasar, Jimin benar-benar memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Yoongi berjinjit, mengecup pelan bibir Jimin yang kini terpaku melihat sikapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin bertanya, membuat Yoongi menatapnya gugup. "A-aku… menciummu." Jawabnya terbata, menangkap kilat geli dari Jimin.

"Itu bukan ciuman, ini yang namanya ciuman." Jimin meraih tengkuk Yoongi, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan keras, Jimin sangat menginginkan ciuman ini. Ciuman yang benar-benar mengisinya dengan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah gairah. Dan jika suatu saat gairah itu muncul seperti ini, Jimin menyadari jika ini adalah hal yang ia rasakan jika bersama Yoongi saja. Ditengah ciuman mereka yang memanas, Jimin menjilat garis bibir Yoongi hingga bibir itu terbuka kaku, "Hei, Park Yoongi." Jimin berbisik hingga Yoongi merasa nafas mint Jimin memenuhi mulut hingganya hatinya yang akan meledak. "–ssh, aku tidak sabar. Setelah kita lulus kuliah, kujamin kau akan segera mengandung anakku." Jimin berbisik sensual penuh janji, membuat Yoongi terkesiap dengan erangan keras saat Jimin meremas pantatnya tiba-tiba.

Brak!

"ADUH! KALIAN TERLALU KERAS MENJEPITKU!" teriakan Taehyung membuat Jimin dan Yoongi segera melepaskan diri dan berjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. "Ah, hai." Sapa Taehyung awkward. Nampaknya lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan itu terdorong kesini saat Jimin menyadari ternyata tamu-tamu undangannya menatap mereka sejak tadi.

"Tae, kau akan kubunuh setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Huaaaaa anjir lama banget ini fict ngejamur. Kira-kira ada yang masih nunggu ga T.T? Dan _finally_ hari ini berhasil nyelesain fict ini sekali duduk, dan nggak dibaca ulang. So mungkin banyak typo dan hal cacat lainnya. Well, ada yang mau sequel? Nanti dibikin pas mereka udah punya baby, so. 5 aja deh yang setuju, tar diketik deh ._. (Dengan jadwal update molor, lol.)

Next update: Infinity. Kayaknya bakal aku update liburan setelah ukk.

Okay, see you soon!

.

.

.

Kalimantan Tengah, 19 Mei 2016.

With Taehyung's love, Kimaudrlie.

[ **Twitter: kimaudrlie.** ]


End file.
